The Unbelievable Spider-Woman
by Rnij
Summary: Nora Vidal is a simple teenager. She likes super-hero's (A bit too much), music, video games, yadda yadda yadda. She has friends, enemies, the usual. But after a fateful field trip to a lab and being bitten by a radioactive spider, she's going to have to step up to save her city. Who is she? Well, your about to find out. Prepare to meet the Unbelievable Spider-Woman!


**So I really should work on any of my other stories, and I will, but screw it I wanna do this one.**

 **Spider-Man and I have a...bizarre relationship to say the least. When I was growing up, I didn't like Spider-Man at all. I thought it was silly and not as fun as DC with Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman and all those characters with DC. Yes that's right, when I was a small child I was team DC. However, that all changed when I first read Spider-Verse in 2014. At that point, I didn't hate Spider-Man but didn't really care for him (opposite of my dad, who is a Spider-Man Fanboy to the end.) Once I read that comic, Spider-Man blew up for me. I started reading everything about him, watching the movies, the shows, playing the games and all that jazz. I had then converted to the Church of the Spider and I loved it. When I first saw Tom Holland in Civil War as our boy I freaked.**

 **That's why I think Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse is the best Spider-Man movie ever, and the best superhero movie of 2018. Hell, maybe one of the best movies period. It was absolutely perfect for me, and I rank it above most movies I've seen, it's that good. I'm completely infatuated with it and it's my first choice to show someone who's new to Spider-Man. It's better than Homecoming, better than Amazing, better than Raimi's movies (Which even now I don't really like. Like I said earlier, I didn't grow up with the character and I never enjoyed those movies, even now. While I admit that 2 is (much) better than Amazing Spider-Man 2, I still don't like either of them. To me, Spider-Man 2 is overrated even with the great Doc Ock and action.)**

 **So, with winter break and 2018 over, I decided to give this story as a sort of final holiday present to you all! Combining the amazing stories of Spider-Man (with a twist) and with one of my (few) favorite animes, My Hero Academia (I'm not much of an Anime guy.) Who's excited for next season? If this get's enough traction, I'll make this a full story.**

 **So let's get this started True Believers! This is a tale of suspense, romance, action, comedy, twists and turns, and so much more! This is the Spectacular, the Amazing, the Sensational, the Fantastic, the Unbelievable, Spider-Girl!**

 **Don't own anything. Spider-man is** **the property of Marvel Comics and Disney and Sony, DC/Young Justice belongs to Warner Bro's**

* * *

 _Somewhere_

 _The Spider-Verse (Or is the multi-verse? Another Dimension? Planet? Eh, who knows.)_

* * *

 _"Our lives are laid out like a vast tapestry that follows the same familiar patterns again and again. Though sometimes there's a twist in the tale and all the strands reweave themselves in strange and wonderful new ways. I know for I am the one who pulls at these threads. I am the Master Weaver and this is the web of life and destiny. It spans and spins into every world that is, was or will be. Spinning and spinning until each last skein is severed. I can see countless lives trapped in its threads. And yet I can also spy those rare souls with the power to walk along its silken strands and the responsibility to spin new paths and change all our fates. They are the Spiders and this is their Spider-Verse!_

 _And now...it is expanding to a new part of reality. A world of hero's unlike any other. The destiny of the spider's is alway's one of struggle and sacrifice, and this will be constant for as long as the web and it's threads are continuous. What shall become of this new Totem of the Spider-Verse?"_

* * *

 _Earth ?_

 _New York, NY, United States_

 _4/12/20XX (Who know's?)_

 **Ok, let's do this one more time.**

 **My name is Nora Vidal, and for the past couple of month's I've been the one and only Spider-Woman. Pretty sure you know the rest.**

 **I got bit by a radioactive spider, got superpowers, saved the city, got a girlfriend, saved the city again, lost a girlfriend, found my dad, passed my test, got invited to be part of a superhero team, saved the world, traveled to multiplies dimensions or something other Yadda Yadda Yadda**

 **Yeah, I kinda got a busy life.**

 **Sure, I bet that All of you all know who I 'really' am (JK you probably never heard of me before...stupid alternate universe's and dimensions, makes me feel sick). So...we should probably go back...to the beginning (Dun Dun DUNNN!)**

(WAY BACK IN THE PAST...actually a couple of months give or take, or years. Nora's narration at the beginning shouldn't be taken literally after all. She ain't perfect)

"Vas a llegar tarde Nora! Consigue tu pero moviendote!" The voice of Adriana Vidal cried out from the main floor. Up the stairs of the flat, in the room with the door being doodled on with animals and various hero's (All-Might being prevelant) a girl sat on her chair humming (and poorly singing along) to the music in her ears as she wrote. Her room could only be described as "What hurricane came and went?" Books, comics, games, art, clothes, all of these things lay scattered around.

 _Needless to say, I keep her in check_

 _She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)_

 _Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)_

 _Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)_

"Nora!" Well, that got her attention. Scrambling to her feet, Nora quickly put away her laptop and her school items into an old grey bag, one that had been in use for what seemed to be years, and she threw on her jacket. Nora was a 15 year old girl, with light-brown skin and red-tinted hair. She had Norwegian/Argentine roots, and was 5ft 9in tall. Her eyes were hazel, and she had fair teeth. She wore a shirt with All-Might's face on it and jeans, along with a grey hoodie labeled with "Murdock High".

"Si Mama!" She called down, before throwing on her bag and running down the stairs. Jumping down the last 2 steps, she rushed into the kitchen to grab some food. "Nora! Vas a llegar tarde si no te vas ahora!" Adriana called out again, much to the annoyance of Nora. "I know!"

In a minute she was in the garage. Opening the main door, she hopped onto the moped and began to speed off. The busy street's combined with her frantic driving resulted in the drive to her school rather...difficult. For example, every-time she was forced to stop, she shouted something similar to the following.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Ahora mismo?! ¡Esto es tan feo como la ensalada! Pedazo de Mierda! Hijo de puta con problemas mentales!"

Truly, Nora Vidal's vocabulary was extensive.

However, she had managed to reach her destination on time. Murdock High was special for a reason, it was one of the few high academia schools in the neighborhood of Queens. The school was named after a famous lawyer from Hell's Kitchen. But that didn't matter much at the current moment, as Nora really needed to rush into class. And by 'rush' I mean 'run like your life depends on it because it kinda does.'

"Made it!" Nora shouted as she slammed open the door to room 616. Rushing to her desk she sat down...as soon as the bell rang. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned around to speak to her best friend...but no one was there. No one was actually in the classroom. Then she remembered. They were meeting at the front of the school. Screaming internally, she both started to run and wanted to die inside. Because everyone want's to, it's a fact of life.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, at another section of the school, two friends were talking among-st each other while they're other peers talked with each other as well. "Your serious that she hasn't called you?"

"Serious Harry, I got nothing. No texts, no calls, not even a Snapchat."

"She'll make it though Cora...right? I mean, besides literally anything relating to geek-dom she loves science. Plus Dr. Octopus is gonna be there."

"Doctor Octavius Harry. I swear that your intelligence is draining down the drain every day."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't remember every one of my dad's employee's, even if they're mad scientists." Harry Osborne shrugged while Cora face palmed. However, they're questions would be answered once Nora bolted towards them. "I'm here! I'm Here! I'm He-woah!" She then tripped over nothing (because life hates everyone!) and fell face first right in front of them. "...ow..."

"Nice~" Cora giggled as she pulled Nora up to her feet. "Púdrete..." Nora snarked back. "Stop using spanish we will never understand it."

"I do!" Harry raised his hand, to which Cora (once again) face palmed while the two others gave each other high fives. "Anyway, you barely made it y'know? You need to start getting to school earlier."

"I know...but I like sleep to much...and I'm busy during nighttime."

"By busy you mean eating food, playing too many video-games and writing All-Might slash fic's with and literally any other superhero you have a fangirl on for?" An enigmatic peep from Nora made the two burst out in laughter, followed by her muttering of "Not just slash-fic..." There teacher then called them over to climb up on the bus, and they sped off to their Field Trip.

Osborne Industries, or simply Oscorp

* * *

 _2 Hour's later (yaaay Time-Skip's! Did you hear that Star Wars Episode 9 will have a time skip? I know, crazy right?)_

* * *

Oscorp. She was here. She was...she was actually here! This was the coolest moment of her life! This company was Nora's dream factory made reality. High Tech, High Charity, High Geekness, High everything. It was like the re-creation of that internet search engine Goggle except with more fandom and technology. It was a nerds/geek's dream come true. And their supervisor today was her personal role model and hero...Otto Octavius! He was the famed inventor of the Micro-Collidors and Mental Cognition Harness...or for short MC Hammer (Because comedy).

"As we all can see here, this Atomic Ray is pumping energy through the pipes on the side into the main emitter, where our experiment will begin shortly." Otto Octavius was a shortly man, far from the strapping and Bold (and maybe hot? Who knows what's going on in Nora's weird ass mind) doctor of the sciences that Nora had pictured. Still though, his words were captivating. "And now for a demonstration of how we can control radioactive rays here in the laboratory..." The scientists from behind the mirror's then pressed buttons, as one does in science, and the machine roared to life. Ray's of unstable energy shot at each other from each side of the machine, colliding with each other to create a beautiful spectacle of lights and color! As everyone watched, enamored, they failed to notice the smallest of things...a spider. This spider hung from the ceiling, above the active machine. Slowly, it descended down it's web, straight into the radioactive ray's! Alarms blared up, and the scientists inside detected an anomaly and quickly shut it down. But that was too late for the spider had been blasted with the radioactive ray's. It then slowly climbed back up, scuttling along the ceiling.

"What happened?! What just happened!...Oh...Ok...make's sense...fine..." Otto put away his phone and then cleared his throat. "Well, that's lunch! I hope you have a fantastic time in Oscorp, where the future is made!" With that, he walked off. The professor then lead them away from the experiment, with the students talking among-st themselves. "That was so awesome! Did you hear the way he talked about nuclear decay and atomic regeneration! He's so cool!" Nora ranted to her friends.

"Yeah, it's cool...I guess..."

"You guess? Otto Octavius is the man who discovered the O-Atom, the atom that helped bring the world so many awesome stuff! He's the one who helped discover the cure for the common cold! He's-"

"He's an old washed up has-been who can't even get a girlfriend if it depended on his life!" A snotty voice came from behind. Groaning to themselves, the three of them turned to the literal worst person on the face of the planet. Brittany Yule. She was the epitome of a prissy spoiled white girl who drank too much pumpkin spice lattes and cried once she drank the entire stock, crying that they 'were cutting her off!"

Nora simply called her a Perra Completa.

"He's not a has-been Brittany. He's a great man." Nora shot back at her least favorite person. "Really? Then tell me why hasn't he won anything? Or been recognized in any way?" She shot back. "And cut your hair Colin, you look like a girl."

"That's the Point. And my names Cora. I'm a girl"

"I don't know you." She kept her attention at Nora. "Now if you look at My daddy, he's won numerous awards for best director, actor, musician, and more!" It was true. Maximus Yule was a critically loved movie star and director, with his only love and care going to his daughter. "Compare that to your daddy...oh wait, I forgot. You don't have one. I guess your Freak of a scientist'll have to do, and you don't even know him! Shame too, bet your daddy wouldn't have dumped you and your family if you were a better daughter, or if he hadn't gotten himself shot."

Nora stood still, silent. Before she shouted and lunged at Brittany, who simply smirked while the other girl was held back by her friends. Yawning, Brittany left, smirking. "That little Puta! I'm going to rip off her arms and shove them down her stupid little mouth!"

"Nora, calm down!" Harry stressed. They stayed like that for several minuets before she calmed down, holding her head. "You ok?"

"Yeah...why does she target me! It's not my fault dad died!" Nora's father was a mystery to her, her mom wouldn't talk about him. All she knew about him was that he was white, had red hair, and got shot. "Well, ignore her. She's not worth it. Wanna grab lunch?"

"You guy's go on ahead, I'll catch up." Cora and Harry shot a worried glance at each other, before leaving her behind, by her wishes. Nora sat alone, looking down on the floor, small tears rolling down her face. She stayed like this for several minutes, alone. As she did this, the spider from before began crawling down it's web towards her. Landing on the floor, it silently crept up her leg and across her back, slowly reaching her hand. Nora didn't notice it until too late, and once she did, the spider bit her. "Ow!" She hissed before smacking the spider away. It twitched for a moment, then suddenly died on it's back. Nora looked at it confused, then at the bite mark for a bit. She felt queasy...weird.

But that didn't matter right now. She got up and sped back to her friends, desperate to get the day done.

 **XXX**

Nora sighed as she climbed up the stairs to their flat, her head pounding as she opened the door. The rest of the trip had gone by fairly quickly, with Nora doing all she could to avoid looking or speaking with Brittany. She managed to get her coat hanged up on the hanger before being assaulted by 3 little demons known as her little brothers: Carlos, Eduardo and Gustavo. "Hi Sis! How was you day at School? How was the trip? Did you meet your nerd hero?" They asked these questions, and a dozen more similar to it.

"Hi guy's. School was fine, trip was good, Dr. Octavius is not a nerd!" She went on and on with the answers before setting her bag down and letting the triplet's scatter back into the house. Smiling to herself, she unpacked her bag and sat down to get started on homework. This lasted for several minutes, minutes which had her feeling like crap for most of it. Those minutes ended when her mother walked into the living room, where Nora sat. "Hola Nora, how was school?"

"Fine Mama." Adriana frowned at her daughters tone. "Really? Well, I suppose threatening and trying to attack Brittany Yule at your trip qualifies as fine." Nora turned to her, aghast, but her mother continued talking. "Before you ask, the school called me after she told them." Nora put down the pencil she was holding and sighed. "Nora, you can't keep attacking her. Just because we're friends with the school principal doesn't mean you get un pase gratis."

"First of all Mom, I haven't hurt her...physically. Only thing I've ever done is insult her fashion sense." Her mother actually snorted at this. "I mean, have you seen how she dressed during Homecoming? She looked like a badger got crossbred with a human chameleon! I mean, did you see those greens?"

"Your stalling, Nora."

"Yeah..." Adriana sighed as she looked at her daughter, staring away from her gaze. "Nora...¿Qué hace ella para hacerte violento? Why do you attack her so much?"

"She said that Dad dumped us." And just like that, the air around them went cold. The subject of Nora and the triplet's father had been something of a taboo in the family. When Nora was 4, her father packed up and left. A year later, they learnt that he was dead. Shot by police during a robbery gone wrong. Ever since, they didn't talk about him. "Nora...No puedes dejar que te intimide por esto. Tu mas fuerte que ella. Your a lot like him, fiery, witty, never gave up."

"Then why'd he dump us and got himself shot?" Nora asked, a fury in her tone. Adriana had no answer. "¿Por qué nos dejó?"

"No es tan..."

"Oh bullshit!" Nora yelled. She stood up, pushing her chair to the side and facing her mother. Adriana could only look at her. "Why did he leave?"

"It's not that simple."

"WHY DID HE LEAVE?" No answer. Nora stormed off into her room, ignoring her mother's yells as she slammed the door. She sighed as she sat down on her chair in silence. They had gone through this song and dance before. She'll apologize to her in the morning and they'll get on their life until they get into the same argument and on and on the cycle would continue. Nora sighed again as she put on her headphones and hopped into bed. She turned on her music and went to sleep.

 **XXX**

Nora groaned as her eyes opened and she yawned. Ugh, she felt like crap. Why was everything so bright and loud? She hopped out of bed and immediately noticed something...she felt taller. No, she was taller. What the hell? How did she grow an entire 6 inches overnight? After she put on her clothes (now too small for her, except her shirt) she reached for the door. She turned the knob...only for it to be ripped off once she turned it. She stared at the doorknob in her hand with awe, completely taken aback. What the hell? She quietly placed it on her desk and went downstairs, her drowsiness being overwhelming. Once she reached the kitchen, she kissed her siblings good morning and went straight to her mama. Adriana didn't look at her as she prepared breakfast, leaving Nora to speak first.

"Mom...I'm sorry about yesterday...I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"...Micheal."

"What?"

"Your father. His name was Micheal. Micheal Aaron." Adriana turned to her daughter, her face stunned. "He was the sweetest man I've ever met. He could sweet-talk anyone, even your Abeulo and his stubborness." Adriana sighed as she put her hand on Nora's shoulder. "We don't run from things Nora, we own up to them, and your father ran once you were young."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

"I was...ashamed. I didn't want you to know your father, and now I think you deserve to know..." This sincere moment between Mother and Daughter, a bonding of parent and child...was interrupted when Adriana smacked her spoon across Nora's head. "That means you don't attack Brittany Yule!...Unless she deserves it."

"Yes mama..." Nora chuckled as she rubbed her head. She ate breakfast quickly before heading out. Saturday she had free and she'd been meaning to get a job. Only problem was what to get. As she made her way down the stairs, she accidentally stepped on her shoelaces and began to fall! But instead of falling on your head and dying instantly (like any normal person) she...did 3 flips and landed perfectly on her feet. As she gazed in wonder at the stairs and herself, she asked a very simple question. A question any normal teenage girl would ask themselves once put in a similar position.

"What is happening to me?"

* * *

 **So, that was the first chapter of hopefully a new story! Like I said, Spider-man is the best. So tell me what you think in the review's!**

 **Before I leave, I want to give a quick summary of all the characters introduced in this chapter. I've never done this before, except with Waking Worlds Worth and that was more of a review of the main character. So here we go.**

 _Nora Vidal, AKA: Spider-Girl_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Height: 5, 9_

 _Eyes: Hazel_

 _Skin: Tan_

 _Hair: Brown_

 _Ethnicity: Argentine American_

 _Clothing: T-shirt with a grey sweater over, dark blue jeans, shoes._

 _Quirk: None...kinda. Would spider-powers gained from a radioactive spider-bite be considered a quirk?_

 _Our hero of the story. Nora may appear as a sarcastic and witty geek, but deep down she has a heart of gold. She'll do the right thing, no matter what, even if her temper is a bit large._

 _Cora Farim_

 _Sex: Female (formerly male)_

 _Height: 6, 1_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Skin: Dark_

 _Hair: Black_

 _Ethnicity: Arabic American_

 _Clothing: Red jacket, red pants, black shoes_

 _Quirk: Static shock, she can control static electricity_

 _Nora's best friend. She's a technophile and a genius, with a weakness for coffee and a hatred of exercise (because who doesn't?)_

 _Harry Osborne_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Height: 5, 11_

 _Skin: Light, Caucasian_

 _Ethnicity: White_

 _Hair: Brownish Red_

 _Eyes: Green_

 _Clothing: Green sleeveless sweater, collared shirt, beige khakis_

 _Quirk: None_

 _To be honest, y'all know who this guy is. He'll be important soon enough. Just know that he's the heir to Oscorp, and he's Nora's other best friend._

 _Brittany Yule_

 _Sex: Walking traffic cone_

 _Height: Somehow both tiny and huge_

 _Skin: White, like the white cold heart she hide's._

 _Eyes: The ugliest shade of color you can imagine._

 _Hair: The worst shade of blonde_

 _Clothing: Take the most fashionable and newest designs you can think of, and just ruin them by them just being in proximity of this person._

 _Quirk: Lighting. She can control the ray's of light around her to enhance her looks._

 _She is just the worst._

* * *

 **Well, that's that. Hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to review, PM me if you wish, all that jazz.**


End file.
